gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Striker Packs
are specially designed auxiliary armament units in the Cosmic Era that allows a mobile unit to adapt to a number of different roles. Originally developed for the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, it is also used by its mass production counterparts and their successors. Similar armament units are subsequently used by other factions and they are given different names. Overview The Striker Packs were intended to boost the combat potential of one of the Earth Alliance's newest G-Weapons - the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam - by being able to change its weapon systems, either strategically or "on the fly" if needed. The concept sought to provide specifically-designed Striker Packs to meet a variety of combat situations, and a suitable Striker Pack is usually mounted onto the Strike before the MS launches. To allow the exchange of Striker Packs during mid-battle, several ways of delivering them were developed - from launching the desired Striker Pack from ''Archangel'''s catapult, to developing an equally-compatible support fighter (the FX-550 Skygrasper) to deliver the Striker Packs to the mobile suit. Furthermore, since the Striker Packs each contain an auxiliary battery that can be harnessed by the unit, successfully switching packs mid-combat also extended the Strike's overall combat endurance and operation time. These delivery methods however are not without their flaws. Switching packs in a fight left the Strike vulnerably exposed as its Phase Shift Armor is down during the process, this leaves both the pack and the unit susceptible to enemy fire. Additionally, the Striker Packs themselves lacked any kind of maneuvering capability, making mid-flight docking an extremely difficult proposition for the Strike's pilot. This is further compounded by the Striker Pack's components often having to be mounted individually across the Strike's body. However despite all this, in the few instances these techniques were used successfully, it aids and replenishes the Strike during combat. The Alliance also found the Skygrasper useful enough that they put the unit into production to support their Striker Pack compatible mass production MS. A curiosity of the Striker Packs that was never fully capitalized was their combinatorial ability - the ability to swap and retool armaments from one pack to another. One instance of this is shown in a scene in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: had the Strike Gundam utilize the Aile Striker Pack with the 'Panzer Eisen' rocket anchor and the 'Schwert Gehweir' anti-ship sword used with the Sword Striker Pack. Another example is seen with the creation of a combined Multi-weapon Striker Pack (derived the Aile, Sword, and Launcher Packs) used to form the GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam. The usefulness of the Striker Packs system was fully demonstrated during the first war, and together with the terms of the Treaty of Junius Seven, caused both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT to adopt it or its derivative as the mainstays of their armed forces afterwards. The Alliance continues developing new Striker Packs, while ZAFT created derivative weapon systems known as "Wizards" and "Silhouettes". In fact, ZAFT later uses the Striker Pack's delivery concept for their own Silhouette System, which utilized unmanned "Silhouette Flyer" vehicles to deliver Silhouettes for mid-battle changeovers. Earth Alliance ;*AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker :Developed by Morgenroete, Aile Striker is a high-mobility backpack with large variable wings and four high-power thrusters. It is designed to enhance GAT-X105 Strike Gundam's mobility in zero gravity, but its large thrust enables gliding for a short time under gravity, enabling high jumps and even turning in the air. The pack also has an auxiliary battery at the back and can work in aquatic environment. Later on, it was upgraded to allow atmospheric flight by both the Orb Union and the Alliance, and was used with the MBF-02 Strike Rouge and the GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger. Aile was the most commonly Striker Packs (especially by early Strike pilot Kira Yamato), and generally the one that Strike would sortie with. Aile Striker is equipped with a pair of beam sabers, and the Strike often uses this pack with a beam rifle and shield. :In addition to normal Aile Striker, Fujiyama also developed an improved model for the Cosmograsper that is not equipped with beam sabers. aqme-x01.jpg|AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Aile_Striker_-_Cosmograsper_Model.jpg|Aile Striker (Cosmograsper Model) ;*AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker :Sword Striker is a pack developed for close-range melee combat, equipped with a large "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword, a "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor and a "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. The backpack consists of the Schwert Gewehr, an auxiliary battery, a close combat support information control system, and a thermal accumulator. The Midas Messer is shoulder mounted, while the Panzer Eisen is arm mounted and can be used as a small shield. It is worth noting that the Sword Striker on the Archangel is a prototype model, as such the Schwert Gewehr's hilt laser gun is not functionable and is replaced by a beam blade emitter. This pack was seldom used by Kira Yamato or Mu La Flaga, usually relegating it to Archangel's Skygrasper No. 2 (piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha or Tolle Koenig). The Sword Striker can also be used underwater due to the design of its weapons, and has the lowest energy consumption, giving it the highest combat endurance. :The Phantom Pain's Report photonovel revealed a new Another Trial version of the Sword Striker used by the Strike E. The Another Trial Sword Striker eliminates the additional shoulder armor, mounting the Midas Messer on a modified Panzer Eisen and doubling their number. It also changes some of Strike E's VPS armor to blue. aqme-x02.jpg|AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker ;*AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker :Launcher Striker is a pack specializing in long-range bombardment, equipped with a "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon and a Combo Weapons Pod, which contain a 120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan Gun and two 350mm Gun Launchers (unlike the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam's Gun Launchers, the Strike Gundam's launchers can fire a variety of projectiles). The backpack consists of the Agni, an auxiliary battery, and a bombardment support control system. The Agni can punch through a colony wall or destroy an enemy mobile suit with a single hit, while the shoulder mounted Combo Weapons Pod serves a close-range, defensive role. This pack follows the concept of the Buster Gundam, and is suitable for anti-fortress battles and rear fire support with its high firepower. The Launcher Striker was the preferred weapons package of Skygrasper No. 1 pilot Mu La Flaga, though when he became the Strike's pilot he, like predecessor Kira Yamato, favored the Aile Striker. :The Phantom Pain's Report photonovel revealed a new Another Trial version of the Launcher Striker used by the Strike E. The anti-ship vulcan and gun launchers are relocated to a modified backpack as Strike E cannot mount them on the shoulder. It also changes most of Strike E's VPS armor to green. aqme-x03.jpg|AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker ;*AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker :This Striker Pack was specifically designed for use by Mu La Flaga, but as he defected with Archangel to the Orb Union, it was instead used by Morgan Chevalier's GAT-01A1 Dagger. The AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker was developed based on the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, with similar equipment (four wired gunbarrels of a slightly modified design, armed with a railgun and a pair of missiles each, and a gatling gun) and could only be effectively used by those with great spatial awareness. At least two units were deployed with Morgan Chevalier's Dagger, though it is unknown if any further units were used by used by other pilot(s). Similar to Aile Striker, the MS equipped with Gunbarrel Striker also usually carries standard armaments such as a beam rifle/machine gun and shield. ;*AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker :Designed for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and used in CE 73. The Jet Striker is derived from the AQM/E-M1 IWSP, and is used to grant atmospheric flight capability. Its structure references to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam's Fatum-00. It also includes four hardpoints for missiles and rocket pods, additional propellant tanks, and other mission-specific equipment. It is also used by the GAT-01A1 Dagger and GAT-04 Windam. Jet_Striker.jpg|AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker ;*AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker :An anti-ship striker pack designed for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and used in CE 73. Doppelhorn Striker is derived from the AQM/E-M1 IWSP and is equipped with a pair of recoilless cannons. It is also is used by the GAT-04 Windam. aqme-m11.jpg|AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker ;*AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker :This Striker Pack was specifically designed for the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam. The Divine Striker serves a similar role to the Aile Striker, but can also reconfigure itself into a very large grappling claw. Unlike most Striker Packs, the Divine Striker is protected by VPS armor and will change its colors according to Testament's VPS. ;*AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker :see: GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam Noir_Striker.jpg|AQM/W-X09S Noir Striker Gat-x105e-aqme-x09s-flight.jpg|Noir Striker Flight Mode ;*Multi Striker Pack :Designed for the GAT-04 Windam and used in CE 73. Little is known about the Multi Striker Pack. In the anime, it carries two nuclear missiles and thrusters to properly balance the Windam against the additional weight. The name implies that it may be possible to arm it with different weapons as well. First and only known deployment to date is in the Battle of Aprilius One. ;*Speculum Striker :Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Aile Striker. It has atmospheric flight capabilities as well as hardpoints on its wing and is equipped with a pair of beam sabers. Similar to Aile Strike Gundam, the Speculum Raigo also carries a beam rifle and shield. Appears in the Frame Astrays manga. ;*Caliburn Striker :Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Sword Striker. Caliburn Striker's "Midas Messer Kai" Beam Boomerang is mounted on the right arm, "Panzer Eisen kai" rocket Anchor is mounted on the left arm and and both "Schwert Gewehr Kai" anti-ship sword and "Caladbolg" large beam saber are mounted on the backpack. Used by the Raigo Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. ;*Sumbullet Striker :Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Launcher Striker. Sumbellet Striker replaces the weapons pod with a large 8-tube missile launcher and mounts it on the left side of the backpack. A modfied plasma-sabot bazooka "Todesblock Kai", based on the one used by the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam is mounted on the right side of the backpack. It also has the "Agni Kai", an improved model of the "Agni" hyper impulse cannon of the Launcher Striker. Used by the Raigo Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. Orb Union ;*AQM/E-YM1 Multiple Assault Striker :This Striker Pack combines all of the aspects and armaments of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs making it very powerful. The only downside to this is the very high energy consumption, so this pack is also fitted with four additional battery packs. When one of this battery pack is depleted, the battery is jettisoned to avoid dead-weight. The designation "AQM/E-YM1" shows that, contrary to the Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Packs, this Striker Pack has passed the experimental stage ("X" designation) and that it is used as a prototype ("Y" designation). When used by Strike, it's called Perfect Strike, rather than Multiple Assault Strike. ;*P202QX (AQM/E-M1) IWSP :The IWSP (Integrated Weapons Striker Pack) was originally developed by PMP Company, but was abandoned due to energy issue. Orb's Morgenroete Inc. later accquired one of the prototypes and solved the energy issue using their superior battery technology. IWSP combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs into a single set of equipment. As such it is very heavy, very powerful, very energy intensive and difficult to use. It has two 9.1m anti-ship swords, two 115mm rail guns, two 105mm cannons and a combined shield that is armed with one Midas Messer beam boomerang and a 30mm six-barrel Gatling gun. During the First Alliance-PLANT War, it was not used because Cagalli Yula Athha was unable to master the complicated weapon controls in the short time between its completion and the war's end. After the war, the IWSP is installed on the Strike Rouge to make it look tougher, but this is entirely for show. This IWSP is later fitted on Waid Rabby Nadaga's Slaughter Dagger and then temporally on Sven Cal Bayang's Strike E. The IWSP is shown to be able to grant the equipped suit full flight capability in the atmosphere when it is used by Waid and Sven. Before the second war, Actaeon Industries managed to build a new but functionally identical IWSP and this model is given the "AQM/E-M1" model number. Data obtained from the pack's usage is used to make Noir striker, Jet striker and Doppelhorn striker. The pack seems to be mainly used by the Phantom Pain unit. :* There are minor differents between Orb's and Alliance's IWSP: ::# The barrels of the rail guns on the AQM/E-M1 appear shorter than P202QX's, the sensors on top of each gun are also different. ::# The over shoulder cannon shielding and barrels are different. ::# The top thrusters on the pack are different in the protective armor plate, with AQM/E-M1's appear to indent towards the middle and the main thruster intake vents are straight. ::# AQM/E-M1's shield appears smaller but the vents at the top are larger, and has some sort of handle at the top. ::# AQM/E-M1's boomerang blade is narrower, and the Gatling gun is longer. gat-x105+p202qx-2.jpg|P202QX IWSP Integrated Weapons Striker Pack ;*P204QX Lightning Striker :A Striker Pack whose primary purpose is to increase the operating time of the battery-powered GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and MBF-02 Strike Rouge (piloted by Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula Athha respectively), and to improve its firepower. The Lightning Striker's primary armament is the Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon, capable of accurately firing hyper-velocity projectiles at extreme ranges, it is split in two pieces and stored on the forearms when not in use. The Lightning Striker was first deployed with the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, but was heavily damaged in battle. It was later repaired and kept by Orb. The Lightning Striker was eventually used by Gard Dell Hokuha's Slaughter Dagger. ;*EW454F Ootori Striker :A multipurpose Striker Pack developed for the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. Based upon the IWSP, it has simpler structure leading to better reliability and ease of maintenance. It is outfitted with many wing-mounted missiles, a missile launcher, a rail gun, a beam launcher and an anti-ship sword. Used by the Strike Rouge in the HD Remaster of Gundam SEED Destiny, retconning the normal Aile Striker it used in the original and the Special Edition movies. In Gundam Build Fighters, Sei Iori bases the Build Booster of the Build Strike Gundam off of the Ootori Striker. Ootori_Pack.jpg|Ootori Striker Pack Junk Guild/Civilian ;*Flight Unit :Lowe modified the flight pack of an MBF-M1 Astray to mount on his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame as a Striker Pack-like optional high-mobility pack. ;*G-Flight :A very large Striker that allows the ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame and the ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D to transform into a high-speed mobile armor-like form. Librarian Works ;*Shield Striker :Standard Striker Pack for the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. The Shield Striker is basically a modified Aile Striker. The Aile Striker's wings are removed, as are its large thrusters, with its smaller thrusters' location adjusted, and the shield mounted on an articulated support arm on its top. The beam sabers are also slightly relocated, mounted vertically in the front instead of horizontally on the upper sides. ;*Buster Striker :Standard Striker Pack for the LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. The Buster Striker mounts the gun launcher and high energy rifle similar to the ones used by the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. ;*Bazooka Striker :Standard Striker Pack for LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. The Striker Pack mounts the 350mm Gae Bolg rail bazooka and has a manipulator arm, allowing Regen Duel to hold it with ease. ;*DRAGOON Striker :Standard Striker Pack for LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. The DRAGOON Striker consists of high-output thruster binders and the Judicium beam rifle. Nix Providence can shoot the beam rifle without holding it and the DRAGOON Striker can be seperate from the Nix Providence and function as part of the DRAGOON system. ;*Maga no Ikutachi Striker :Standard Striker Pack for LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Based on the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu's "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claw and is equiped with 2 "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons. Can be used by LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam for improved flight performance due to the Mirage Colloid particles. Silhouettes/Wizards Silhouette Packs After the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, ZAFT designed its own Gundam based on the principles of the GAT-X105 Strike, called the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. The Impulse Gundam's mission packs are called "Silhouette packs" and, unlike the Striker packs used by the Strike Gundam, consists of only one component, thus making them much easier to dock with the Impulse mid-battle. However, the Silhouette packs lack the additional secondary batteries found on Striker Packs. So far, 5 Silhouette Packs have been constructed while another 3 existed solely as conceptual designs. Unlike the Earth Alliance's Striker packs, the Silhouettes also have a dedicated delivery system: launched using the specialized catapult installed on the Minerva, the Silhouette packs use a small flight unit known as a "Silhouette Flyer" to reach the Impulse and attach to the mobile suit using a laser guide. This way, different packs can be exchanged very quickly in battle. An improved, remote-weapon version of the Silhouette Flyer known as the "DRAGOON Flyer" existed as a conceptual design. ;*α Force Silhouette :The Force Silhouette grants atmospheric flight and improved mobility to the Impulse Gundam. It is armed with a pair of "Vajra" beam sabers. Analogous to the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, the Force Silhouette is the most commonly used Silhouette pack. ZGMF-X56SA_Force_Silhouette_Flyer.jpg|Silhouette Flyer with α Force Silhouette Dragoonflyer-force.jpg|DRAGOON Flyer with α Force Silhouette ;*β Sword Silhouette :The Sword Silhouette carries a pair of "Flash Edge" beam boomerangs and two "Excalibur" anti-ship laser swords which can be combined into a large double edge sword. It is analogous to the AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker. zgmf-x56sb-ss.jpg|Silhouette Flyer with β Sword Silhouette Dragoonflyer-sword.jpg|DRAGOON Flyer with β Sword DRAGOON ;*γ Blast Silhouette :The Blast Silhouette features two Kerberos" high-energy long range beam cannons, two "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannons, two quadruple missile launchers, and a pair of "Defiant" beam javelins for close combat. It is analogous to the AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker. zgmf-x56sy-bs.jpg|Silhouette Flyer with γ Blast Silhouette Dragoonflyer-blast.jpg|DRAGOON Flyer with γ Blast Silhouette ;*δ Chaos Silhouette :The Chaos Silhouette (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) is a specialize Silhouette for high speed space combat, based on ZGMF-X24S Chaos. It is a concept that is not implemented. ;*ε Abyss Silhouette :The Abyss Silhouette (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) is a specialize Silhouette for aquatic battle, based on ZGMF-X31S Abyss. It is a concept that is not implemented. ;*ζ Gaia Silhouette :The Gaia Silhouette (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) is a specialize Silhouette for high speed ground combat, based on ZGMF-X88S Gaia. It is a concept that is not implemented. ;*θ Destiny Silhouette :The Destiny Silhouette serves as a testbed for some of the weapons and systems of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. It is equipped with two "Excalibur" Anti-ship Laser Swords and a pair of Telescopic Barrel Beam Cannon. While the Destiny Silhouette effectively duplicates the functions of all three original Silhouettes, its very high power consumption makes it unsuitable for use on a battery-powered mobile suit. Nevertheless, it is still combat capable. ;*ι Destiny R Silhouette :A new Silhouette pack used by ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R and its variant, the DI Adaga. Developed from the Destiny Silhouette, the Destiny R Silhouette also incorporated technology from the Silhouette Flyer and thus is capable of independent operation. It has a monoeye mounted head unit which flips backward when it is attached to the suit, and is armed with two detachable "Wolfsbane" long range beam cannons that can generate beam sabers from their tips. However, as it is not equipped with the deuterion beam energy transfer system, it can easily run out of energy while using its weapons. The Destiny R Silhouette also has the ability to dock with Striker Pack adaptor and hijack the suit it docks with. Zgmf-x56sι-drs.jpg Wizard Packs ZAFT's new standard mobile suit, the ZAKU Warrior/ZAKU Phantom, uses interchangeable packs known as "Wizards packs". Most of the Wizard packs consists of only one component and this feature is inherited by the Impulse Gundam's "Silhouettes packs". The main difference between the Silhouettes packs and the Wizard packs is that the latter must be equipped on board the carrier and no facilities exist for changing them in mid-flight. The Clyne Faction's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper is also compatible with Wizard packs. ;*EX-A1 Gunner Wizard :Long-range attack-use Wizard pack consisting of the large and powerful but slow-firing "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon. Commonly used by ZAKU Warrior pilots Dearka Elsman and Lunamaria Hawke. ;*EX-K Slash Wizard :Close-range combat Wizard pack consisting of two "Hydra" gatling beam cannons and a Falx G7 beam axe. Commonly used by ZAKU Phantom pilot Yzak Joule. ;*EX-M Blaze Wizard :High-mobility Wizard pack consisting of two large thruster pods and two "Firebee" missile launchers. Commonly used by ZAKU Phantom pilots Rey Za Burrel, Dearka Elsman and Heine Westenfluss, and is the most common Wizard. Alec Lad's TMF/A-802W2 BuCUE Hound is also seen equipped with this wizard. ;*EX-AAL Noctiluca Wizard :Amphibious assault landing Wizard pack consisting of two large propulsion fans, "skid plate" foot attachments, and specialized head and shoulder fins. The pack is equipped with torpedoes, depth charges, and specialized sensors such as sonar arrays. Used by the Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior and Noctiluca ZAKU Phantom. ;*EX-R4 Command Wizard :Command, Control, and Communication (C3) Wizard consisting of a large antenna-laden backpack, a large shoulder-mounted parabolic dish antenna and a handheld antenna rifle. It is used by the Command ZAKU CCI. ;*EX-EZ1200 EZ Wizard :Designed by the Clyne Faction as the standard equipment of the DOM Trooper. It consists of a small backpack mounting a strengthened beam saber and a pair of thrusters, and can be removed to mount other ZAKU Wizards. ;*EX-G1 Knight Wizard :Designed by ZAFT as a weapon carrying Wizard Pack for the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type. It can carry 2 Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex, 8 close combat drill bits, or 1 "Giga-launcher" and 4 drill bits. ;*Kerberos Wizard :Designed for use with the upgraded TMF/A-802W2 BuCUE Hound, the Kerberos Wizard adds two other heads to the base BuCUE, making it a fast-attack melee unit, and also makes the BuCUE appear as the mythical greek dog Cerberus. It can also be mounted on the ZAKU series as a ZAKU Warrior is seen equipped with this wizard in Delta and Frame Astray manga. Similar Technologies EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike In CE 73, the Orb Union upgraded some of its MBF-M1 Astray mobile suits with the 11.8 metric ton EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike, which consisted of a pair of wings, each mounting a large helicopter-like rotor. This pack attaches to the Astray's existing flight unit backpack and provides considerably enhanced aerial capability. In addition, the MBF-M1 Astray and MBF-M1A M1A Astrays' flight packs, while not removable, were based heavily on the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack. These flight packs served as the basis for a removable flight pack used by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. Flight_Rotor_Shrike.jpg|EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike "Oowashi" and "Shiranui" Backpacks The ORB-01 Akatsuki can use two different Striker Pack-like backpacks. The aerial use "Oowashi" pack is equipped with two high energy beam cannons and is similar to the subflight lifter on the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, which can detach from the mobile suit and fly on its own. The space use pack "Shiranui" incorporates a remote weapon system similar to a DRAGOON system, with seven remote beam cannon pods. It is currently unclear whether Akatsuki, which is closely related to the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, can equip standard Striker packs, but it seems likely based on the statement that the test type Core Block for the Impulse Gundam could theoretically mount Akatsuki's packs due to their similarity to the Strike's.MG Impulse Manual Orb-01-owashipack.jpg|Oowashi Sky Pack Orb-01-shiranuipack.jpg|Shiranui Space Pack Articles & References Gundam Build Series Original The following equipment only appear in the Gundam Build series, such as Build Fighters, Build Divers, etc. ;*BB-01 Build Booster :Used by GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package. ;*UB-01 Universe Booster :Used by GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam. ;*Galaxy Booster :Used by GAT-X105B/GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos. ;*Build Booster Mk-II :Used by RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II. Although based on the FXA-05D G-Defenser and not a Striker Pack, it use the same connector as the Striker Pack and can be used by GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam in place of the Universe Booster. ;*Ribbon Striker :Used by KUMA-03 Beargguy III. ;*Chair Striker :Used by KUMA-F Beargguy F and KUMA-P Beargguy P. ;*LOVE Striker :Used by KUMA-P Beargguy P. ;*Love Striker :Used by ZGMF-X20A-LP Gundam Love Phantom. Notes & Trivia *The introduction of High Grade Build Custom and Gundam Build Fighters lineup of Master Grade allows any HG and MG Gunplas to swap backpack-like components freely. However prior to that, the MG release of Force and Sword Impulse Gundam preceded these with connector piece which allows the model to be equipped with Strike Gundam's Striker Packs. *In Gundam Build Divers, the GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace's Diver Ace Unit was made using a "Seed-series backpack" as a base, this could be a reference to the Striker/Silhouette Packs. ja:ストライカーパック Category:Cosmic Era technology